


Flubbing

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray shows up drunk.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 17





	Flubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The loud banging on the door nearly makes Philip jump out of his skin, and he hesitates to open it until he hears Ray’s muffled voice. He recognizes the rough cadence even through slurred speech and the cacophony of knocking. Ray still has his fist raised when Philip slides the door back. 

Then Ray’s marching right inside, slipping past Philip, and Philip barely has time to close the door again before Ray’s slouching onto him. It’s fortunate that Philip’s the only one around—none of the others would put up with this nonsense. There’s no time for Philip to check if Ray’s car is in the alley. Hopefully he didn’t drive in this condition. He absolutely _reeks_ of alcohol, and he buries his face in Philip’s shoulder like he’ll collapse if Philip doesn’t hold him up. Philip latches onto his belt loops just to keep him on his feet. 

He audibly inhales, nuzzling wetly into Philip’s throat. He mutters, “You smell good, kid.” And then his arms are slithering around Philip’s waist, and Philip has to push Ray back before his hands go too far. Ray stumbles away unsteadily.

He looks as wrecked as he sounds. His eyes are bloodshot, cheeks flushed. Even though it’s obviously too late, Philip, “You’re not supposed to drink.”

Ray shrugs his shoulders and grunts, “Oops.” Then he starts forward again, and Philip has to hold him at arm’s length.

Philip doesn’t have a lot of experience with drunk people, though he does with his own drug trips, and he knows all of Carly’s horror stories. At least Ray doesn’t look angry, doesn’t seem dangerous. Philip has no idea why he came over to the warehouse, but it doesn’t seem to be to beat the shit out of Philip. Philip cautiously asks anyway, “What kind of drunk are you?”

A lopsided smirk twists Ray’s chiseled features. He’s not a bad looking man, but he’s definitely more attractive when he’s sober. He takes another step towards Philip and reaches out to grab Philip’s hip, answering, “A horny one.” He comes in for a sloppy kiss that Philip easily dodges. Ray groans and slumps into his chest instead, hands reaching around to grab his ass. Philip has to remove them, but they just come in again, so Philip keeps hold of both wrists and steps out of their reach.

He pulls Ray back towards his bedroom, and Ray clues in to that, grinning broadly. He even mumbles, “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Philip doesn’t burst Ray’s bubble yet. He waits until they’ve gone through the doorway and he’s pushed Ray towards the mattress. Ray staggers down onto it. He lies back when Philip starts wrestling off his shoes, rubbing his eyes as he moans, “Fuck, your bed’s nice.”

It’s not, really. It’s a poor quality hand-me-down that has lumps in it, but it’ll do. When Philip climbs onto the bed, Ray reaches up for him, but Philip swats his hands away and focus on getting off his tie. The button-up dress shirt and jacket will have to stay on, and Philip’s not about to mess with Ray’s pants. But he does get Ray’s tie off and tosses it aside. 

He bends down to peck Ray’s forehead but pulls away before Ray can lean up for anything else. Ray takes the hint and obediently flops back down, probably just because Philip’s gently stroking his arm, trying to appease him. Philip even brushes back through Ray’s greying hair, which has Ray sighing gratefully and leaning into the touch. Given how adamant he was about his drinking problem, it’s not nearly as bad as Philip expected. When he looks down at his wreck of an ex-lawyer, he can’t help feeling bizarrely _fond_ of the affectionate man curled around him.

Ray grunts inelegantly, “Wanna fuck you.”

“Maybe in the morning,” Philip offers, “once you slept it off.” But he knows Ray will be suffering from a terrible hangover then and won’t want to do anything but rest.

Ray wrinkles his nose in protest, but his eyes are already closed. He doesn’t push it again. He falls asleep soon enough, and Philip carefully rolls him on his side, then gets back to work, keeping one eye on him just in case.


End file.
